The Best of Me
by xxAlyssa
Summary: [“You’re a part of me Jack Mercer. And without you in my life, I’m nobody.”] Five years ago they parted…or so Jack thought.


**Title:** The Best of Me  
**Summary:** "You're a part of me Jack Mercer. And without you in my life, I'm nobody." Five years ago they parted…or so Jack thought.  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jack/Haley

**Author's Note: **I came up with this one shot when I was just laying around thinking of ideas for Mend My Shattered Soul. And since I couldn't wait that long to use it, I made it into a one shot for all you readers. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** This is absolutely pointless, but, I don't own anything.

* * *

**The Best of Me  
**_By: RedHot911_

* * *

"Thank you New York City!" Jack screamed in the microphone as the assemblage of people, which were tightly packed in the undersized club, shouted in response. He walked off the stage with the rest of his band and grinned from ear to ear as they all soaked up their sudden popularity. Five years ago they had been another garage band, playing at small functions trying to get noticed, when one day they caught their big break in the Big Apple. 

The dimly lit bars had been the scenery for the past few months as they played their way into the lives of thousands of people each year. But, despite the numerous amounts stunning and sultry women that have offered Jack a "night to remember"; he always had the same response: "No thanks." Simple, yet effective the women found other ways to distract themselves in his other band members, and Jack didn't mind one bit.

Moving swiftly through the now dispersed assembly of fans, he made his way over to the bar where a man by the name of Brody supplied Jack with his liquid addiction. Slamming his hand on the wooden counter, Jack sat comfortably on the stool and enlarged his grin as he caught sight of the small shot glass coming his way. There was only one other person at the bar, a women with long brown hair, whom was quietly taking down shot after shot.

Feeling lucky Jack lifted up his shot glass and nodded his head towards her. "This is for you," he said before swiftly drinking the liquid that burned his throat. "And for a phenomenal night."

A small laugh escaped from her ruby red lips as she placed her empty glass on the counter. "The drums were a little off beat and the bassist fucked up on the bridge. In my opinion that wasn't so _phenomenal_."

Jack's head darted towards her, "And you are…?"

She swiveled her body towards him and stared deeply into his vibrant eyes. After about two minutes she said, "You don't know, do you?"

Jack was taken back. _Know…know what?_ Was she some big time Music Executive that could've given them a record deal? "Excuse me?"

Her expression softened, almost saddened and she bit her bottom lip in thought. She stood and grabbed her golden clutch off the counter and whispered before leaving, "It's only been five years, and you've already forgotten?"

A shiver ran down Jack's spine. He's heard that voice before…that sultry, alto voice that he had heard for the first time when he was seventeen years old. And for the last time when he was nineteen….

"_It's halfway across the country Jack!" She yelled as she stood from the pale yellow couch in their shared apartment._

"_We can write, talk on the phone," he walked over towards her and she stubbornly crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "We'll make it work Hales, I love you. I could never leave you like this…"_

"_But you are leaving me, Jack!" She turned slightly, but refused to make eye contact. "I understand this is your dream," she began, her voice lowered. "Your passion…your…your everything," She turned looking him in the eye and placed her hand on his chest. "But, I'm scared."_

"_Of what baby?" He asked gently as she embarrassedly cast her eyes back on the ground. He sighed and titled her head up with his index finger._

"_I'm scared that you'll find something better," she lied as Jack caressed her cheek with his finger._

"_Tell me the truth Hales," he responded firmly as Haley smacked his hand away from her. _

_She paced up and down the living room and finally said, "When are you leaving? Cause, I'm gonna need a new roommate."_

_Jack's jaw dropped and he felt as though someone had just stabbed him in the heart. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't see….he was in complete and utter shock. The anger in him began to boil over as he stood and opened his mouth, only to close it quickly scared of what might come out of it. Now it was his turn to pace, and he shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he began to nod his head. "Two fucking years Haley. You've been there for everything else, why not now? Why the hell not for this?!"_

_Haley jumped at his sudden outburst. "Yeah Jack, I've been there for you. I've stood by your side through everything thing you've fucking been through. But right now," She stated as her eyes began to well up with tears. "Right now I need you. I need you here," she placed a hand over her mouth and then brushed her hair behind her ears. "But all you every fucking think about is yourself."_

_Jack's expression softened as he remembered the tragic accident he tried for months to forget. He walked over to Haley, who was now crying not hysterically, but the tears streamed down her face so steadily that her cheeks were already soaked. "Baby, I'm sorry—I forgot…" _

_Haley's head jerked towards him and she was now completely disgusted by the mere sight of him. "You forgot?" she said as if those two words could kill her. "How the fuck could you forget something like that?"_

_As he inched closer towards her, she back farther away. "That's how I deal with problems Hales, you know that!" He alleged as she looked up at him irately._

"_Problems? PROBLEMS?" She spat. "Well, guess what Jack Mercer, since it looks like I'm a problem now you can go right on ahead and forget about me."_

That was the last time she had ever spoken to him. Suddenly it was like his legs had a mind of their own, and he felt himself running out of the club and after her; frantically, knowing that if he let her walk away again he would never be able to forgive himself. A sense of relief came over him as he noticed her still slim figure walked down the sidewalk a few feet in front of him.

"Haley!" He screamed as she noticeably jumped slightly and turned her head to the side. Breathing heavily he reached his arm out and slowly turned her around by her shoulder. Now he saw her. Her brown eyes forever hiding the truth behind them, her rosy cheeks that he swore felt soft to this day, and her ruby lips that erupted with sarcasm and that hardly ever parted with is. He could still feel them burning on his skin—on his own lips, his neck, his cheek, _everywhere. _

"I should've never come here!" She exclaimed as she turned away quickly.

"No!" Jack reached out and grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place. "Haley," he whispered as he gazed into those eyes that he had missed during those endless summer nights and caressed those cheeks on her face that fit perfectly in her two hands. "How did you find me?"

She bit her bottom lip and forced a smile, although it was obvious that she wanted to break down and cry right there in his arms like she had done numerous times before. "I've always been with you Jack. I've watched you grow up there on stage, you're _amazing_ just so you know," she said with a small chuckle.

"Why…why did you wait this long to say something to me?"

"Because…" she said in a hoarse voice as the tears began to fly. "I hated myself for leaving you, and I hated you for not going after me…" Jack parted his lips to speak but Haley placed a finger on them and continued. "I've never stopped loving you Jack. You're all I could think about for the past five years; and during that time I've never felt so alone. You're apart of me Jack Mercer. And without you, I'm _nobody_."

Jack smiled, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that," he said before crushing his mouth against hers.

His lips moved over hers hungrily, and he pulled her closer as if she might turn and run away again. He felt her move her hands over his chest and around his neck, playing with his hair as one of his hands pulled her head closer to his, and the other slowly caressed up and down her side; to her hip, down her thigh and then back up to the side of her breast.

He turned quickly and pinned her up against the bare brick wall. Her left leg wrapped around his waist as he suavely moved his hand up the inside of her leg. He smiled against her lips and pulled back slightly, teasing her as she yanked him closer by his shirt.

"Haley," he whispered as his hand moved over her belly button and he gripped her hip tightly. He held her tightly as his hand scrunched up her short dress and he sucked on the pale flesh on her neck.

He felt her heart speed up as he sucked his skin in his mouth, and trailed down it with his tongue. Haley smiled, noticing that his tongue ring was missing. "Jack," she moaned as he placed heated kisses up her neck, finally meeting his lips with hers for another kiss. "Jack…" she said again as they broke apart for a split second.

"What is it baby?" He asked as he moved her away from the wall and rested his hand on the small of her back.

Haley looked at him as he gently touched her swollen lips. "I love you."

He smiled and replied, "I love you too Haley. You're a part of me that I never forgot throughout these five long years," he placed a small kiss on her lips. "You're the best part of me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Any ideas on what accident Jack and Haley were talking about? Now if you'd be oh-so-kind and hit that little button right down there and review! 


End file.
